Serena and the mysterious student
by rommie-rules
Summary: Two girls go to Hogwarts and get more then they bargained for!
1. Receiving the letter

Chapter 1, Receiving the letter  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning as Serena got up for school her first day in fact. She was now 11 and going into 7th grade, she was very excited so she got up at least 2 hours early.  
  
"It's only 5am darn I got up to early." Serena sighs then tries to go back to sleep. She finally sleeps and dreams of her waking up and getting a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then of her going and graduating and coming home a full fledge witch. Then an old man with long white hair and in robes appears and says, "This is your future can you handle it?" Serena wakes up with a start her alarm going of and sits up and stares at the clock it was now 6am. "What a weird dream." Serena thought. So Serena gets up and puts on her new clothes that she had bought the day before and goes out to eat breakfast "Morning Serena." Her mom told her. "Morning mom." Serena told her mom still thinking of her dream. "Excited about school?" Her dad asked. "Yeah I guess." She said in an offhanded voice. "Something wrong hunny?" Her mom asked her. "No nothing just thinking of a weird dream I had." Serena told them. "Well hurry up you don't want be late for your first day of school." Her mom told her as she left the kitchen. So Serena gets up and walks out to get her bookbag and purse, then picks up her laptop and puts in her bookbag and goes out in time to see the mail come. She walks over and picks it up and takes it to the kitchen, and hands them to her dad. Serena leaves and starts walking down the path when her dad yells to her to come back. "What is it dad?" Serena asked. "You have a letter thought I'd give it to you before you left." Her dad said. Serena tensed up when he said letter, he handed her the letter and it looked nothing like the one from her dream so she relaxed and put it in her bag. 


	2. Meeting Nova

Chapter 2, Meeting Nova  
  
She finally got to the bus stop and saw only one other person a girl about her age who was also holding a letter exactly like hers, thinking it's a coincidence she pulls hers out and looks at it said:  
  
Ms. Serena Tsukino 1314 Fourth Street  
  
Coroapolis, Pa, 15108 USA  
  
Serena stared at the letter and the girl with the same letter came over to her and said hello. "Hello my name is Nova." Nova told Serena. "It looks like we have the same letter." She smiled. "Hi my name is Serena, yeah I guess we do, want open them together?" Serena offered. "Yeah! Why not?" Nova answered. "Ok." Serena said. So Serena opens her letter and it reads:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Ms. Tsukino, We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you're your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmaster  
  
Serena stares at the letter in awe, it was not that it was from a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but that this is what happened in her dream. She looks up and sees the same look on Novas face also; Serena shakes her head to keep her quiet, so that no one else would now about this. Just then the bus comes and they all get on and Nova sits next to Serena still holding the letter and with her mouth open. Serena closes her mouth. "Is this real?" Nova asks in a whisper. Serena just shrugs unable to speak. "Look a owl it seems to want something, what do you think it wants?" Nova asks. Serena just pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it:  
  
Dear Professor Mcgonagall, We just got letters for your school, but we live in the USA, and have no way to get there or get our supplies or get our parents permission to go? PLEASE HELP US! Yours sincerely, Serena and Nova  
  
She folds it up and gives it to the owl and it flies of. "Now all we have to do is wait for a reply." Serena said. Nova nodded in agreement. So they went threw school all day long looking for a owl here and there waiting for a reply until on there way home Serena thought maybe it was a hooch and someone out there was having a laugh at there expense. They got of the bus and decided to go to the library like they said this morning when a owl came by and dropped a letter at Serena's feet. Nova bent down and picked it up and opened it and read:  
  
Dear Serena and Nova, We have sent help don't worry just pack your things that you will need for the year. Then meet Hagrid at the library at noon tomorrow. He will take to you get your things for school then you will stay at the leaky cauldron for the night and come to Hogwarts the next day. About your parents Professor Dumbledore will deal with them do not worry; just do as I say.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Mcgonagal  
  
"So do you think we should spent the night at each others house to make sure none of us misses Hagrid?" Serena asked. "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Nova said. So Nova went home, and she packed all her things and waited for Serena to come to her house to stay the night. An hour later Serena knocked on her door with her book bag her purse and a bag with clothes in them. "I'm all set, got my clothes two stuff animals my books my laptop my book bag my purse, you all set?" Serena asked. "Yes, I'm all set." Nova told her. "Good, now what do we do all night?" Serena asked. "I don't know, want watch the Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets?" Nova asked. "Yeah sure why not?" Serena agreed. Nova puts the movie in and they watch it till they fall asleep and has another dream about Hogwarts, but this was more of a nightmare. In her dream it was morning or so she thought but she couldn't see the sky from all the smoke that was in the air. Serena looks around for Nova but can't see her anywhere. So she decides to find out why its so cloudy, she rounds a corner and sees where the smoke if coming from. It was Hogwarts. She saw a funny looking stranger walk in and he showed her what he was holding it was a bomb. He enters and hides it then runs off, then everyone shows up for the school year, Serena tries to run so she can stop them but she cant talk or move. She watches horrified as they all enter then 5 minutes the school explodes. Serena wakes up screaming. "No!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed. Nova jumps up. "What, what's wrong Serena?" Nova asks scared. "There all dead all of them, they dead." Serena says in hysterics. "Who's dead, who's dead Serena?" Nova asked. Serena looks around and realizes she's in Novas bedroom the Harry Potter movie still playing. Serena sigh's realizing it was a dream. "What was is it a dream?" Nova asked worriedly. "More like a nightmare. I'm fine sorry for scaring you good night." Serena says. She lies down and goes back to sleep. 


End file.
